Abrir los ojos
by Kari Weasley
Summary: ¿Y si Harry no hubiera notado a Ginny mientras estaba en Hogwarts? ¿Podrá conquistarla después de tantos años? Pasen a leer y descubranlo. H/G y R/Hr.
1. Comprometidos

**¡Hola! Esta historia se trata principalmente sobre Harry y Ginny aunque también tendrá algo de Hermione y Ron, el trío tiene 24 años y Ginny 23.**

**En mi historia Harry no se enamoró de Ginny en su sexto año, sino mucho después. Ron y Hermione están a punto de casarse y Harry y Ginny serán los padrinos de la boda y es así como comienzan a conocerse mejor.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Harry Potter se encontraba en un bar para magos junto a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley. Estaban celebrando que este por fin le había pedido matrimonio a su novia Hermione Granger, quien era la mejor amiga de Harry, por lo que obviamente él tenía que ser el padrino.

- ¿Quién será la madrina? - preguntó Harry a su amigo mientras se tomaba su whisky de fuego.

- Pues todavía no hemos hablado de eso, pero lo más seguro es que sea Ginny – respondió el pelirrojo quien irónicamente estaba bebiendo ron.

- ¿Ya regresó a Londres? – le preguntó el moreno.

Ginny había estado fuera de la ciudad por varios meses ya que jugaba como cazadora para el equipo de Quidditch Holyhead Harpies, y en ese momento estaban de gira por un campeonato que se llevaba a cabo en Irlanda en esos momentos.

- Si, la temporada de Quidditch ya está por acabarse, - contestó Ron – lo más probable es que llegue la próxima semana.

Harry llevaba sin ver a Ginny por mucho tiempo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía hasta que esta tuvo que irse.

Ginebra era una mujer exitosa, era la capitana del equipo e iban ganando la temporada.

Potter no se podía quejar. Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort le dieron el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, sin tener que haber presentado exámenes de EXTASIS. Derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos suponía un mérito más grande que cualquier examen. Ron y Hermione también trabajan en el Departamento de Aurores junto con Harry. Los tres habían obtenido sus trabajos a los 17 años; claro que Hermione había insistido en presentar sus exámenes de EXTASIS primero.

Al grupo de amigos les iba bastante bien, y ahora que Ron y Hermione iban a unir sus vidas Harry no pudo evitar sentirse sólo. Claro que estaba feliz por ellos, siempre supo que entre los dos había algo, y no les tenía envidia ni nada por el estilo; pero él todavía no había encontrado a esa mujer especial, lo cual lo deprimía algunas veces.

Sólo había tenido una novia después de salir de Hogwarts. Era una joven morena llamada Kate Roberts, que trabajaba en el Ministerio y que era unos cuantos años mayor que él, pero su relación no duró mucho. No se arrepentía de haber salido con ella, pues el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos le había ayudado a Harry para olvidarse de todo lo que vivió cuando tuvo que ir en busca de los horrocruxes.

Ron y Harry siguieron tomando hasta altas hora de la madrugada, hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a sus casas.

Los dos se aparecieron en el departamento de Ron donde este vivía junto con Hermione. Harry vivía solo en otro edificio departamental y llevaba una vida de soltero, pero decidió acompañar a Ron a su hogar para seguir platicando en un lugar más íntimo.

Aunque los dos amigos intentaban negarse a sí mismos que estaban ebrios, apenas podían caminar.

- ¡Shhh! – Ron le ordenó silencio a Harry – Vas a despertar a Hermione.

Las suplicas de Ron por no despertar a su prometida duraron poco puesto que en cuanto entraron a la sala encontraron a la castaña sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y platicaba amenamente con una mujer pelirroja muy guapa, que para sorpresa de Harry, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ginny Weasley.

**Espero que por favor dejen reviews y me digan si les interesa que siga con la historia. Este capítulo estuvo algo aburrido y corto porque solo es una introducción, el próximo será mejor, lo prometo.**


	2. El Padrino

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias a los que leyeron el primero.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Harry nunca se había sentido más avergonzado en su vida. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a Ginny, y cuando por fin se encontraba con ella, él estaba en un estado de ebriedad bastante lamentable.

Cuando Hermione miró a Ron y Harry se apresuró a reprenderlos.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LLEGARON EN ESTE ESTADO!? – gritó Hermione en un tono que a Harry le recordó bastante al a señora Weasley.

- Mi amor... – se apresuró a decir Ron con bastante melosidad – estábamos festejando nuestro compromiso.

A Harry no le preocupaba mucho esta pequeña discusión entre Ron y Hermione. Habían tenido peleas mucho más grandes en el pasado y siempre se habían reconciliado pues su amor era más grande que cualquier tontería que fuera causa de alguna de sus discusiones.

En ese momento estaba más preocupado en lo tonto que debía verse frente a Ginny, quien lo miraba risueña.

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y le dijo al joven de cabello negro:

- ¡Harry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-.

Y a continuación rodeó a Harry con sus brazos. Este le correspondió el abrazo, rezando que la muchacha no percibiera su olor a alcohol.

- ¿Quieres ir a la cocina? – Lo invitó la joven – Creo que estos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas.

Harry siguió a la pelirroja hasta la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido Harry? – preguntó.

- Bastante bien – respondió Harry, a quien le costaba bastante hacer una oración debido a todo el alcohol que se encontraba en su sangre en esos momentos.

- Veo que vienes bastante tomado. – Comentó Ginny, lo que hizo que Harry se ruborizara – No te preocupes, conozco un remedio mágico que ayuda a que se te pase el efecto del alcohol más pronto. Me parece que Hermione tiene todos los ingredientes necesarios aquí. En un momento te lo preparó.

- Gracias – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

Ginny se movía con bastante rapidez mientras preparaba la poción, lo cual lo mareaba un poco, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en la barra que había en la cocina, la cual estaba cerca del pequeño comedor del departamento.

Poco rato después la pelirroja había terminado su trabajo.

- Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor – le ofreció la chica un vaso que contenía una sustancia cristalina que parecía agua.

Cuando lo probo le dieron nauseas, pero resistió las ganas de vomitar por miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a Ginny. El líquido pasó por su garganta dejando un sabor como a leche con miel y Harry se alegró al notar que poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

- Si que me sirvió – le dijo Harry a la pelirroja agradecido - ¿De dónde sacaste el conocimiento para combatir la cruda?

- Como deportista voy a muchas fiestas, – respondió ella – y no puedes llegar a los entrenamientos con resaca, te expulsarían, así que mis compañeras de equipo y yo hemos encontrado algunos truquitos para no llegar en este estado. Es bastante útil si eres una parrandera desenfrenada como yo.

Harry rió.

- ¿Así que serás la dama de honor de Hermione? – preguntó el joven.

- Si, es por eso que he venido. – Contestó – Ron me escribió diciéndome que se había comprometido con Hermione y me dijo que estaba considerando tenerme a mí como dama de honor ya que soy su única hermana y la mejor amiga de Hermione. Me voy a tomar un descanso hasta que sea la final del campeonato de Quidditch para ayudar Hermione con los preparativos de la boda. Es por eso que vine a su casa. Quería hablar con ella y con mi hermano, pero no pensé que Ron fuera a llegar así.

El joven se sintió apenado. En parte era su culpa, pues él fue el que había invitado a Ron a tomarse unos tragos para celebrar.

- ¿Y en donde te quedarás mientras estas aquí? – dijo Harry para cambiar el tema.

- Por ahora en la Madriguera, mientras encuentro un departamento para rentar-

En ese momento Harry tuvo la loca idea de invitarla a quedarse a dormir en su departamento y cuando estaba a punto de proponérselo Hermione irrumpió en la cocina.

- No es por ser grosera, – se disculpó la castaña – pero ya es tarde y creo que deberían irse.

- Si tienes razón – dijo Ginny – Hasta luego. Nos vemos mañana para hablar de la boda ¿de acuerdo?

Y se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

- Si yo también me voy – Harry también se despidió de Hermione, lamentando que esta los hubiera interrumpido. – Adiós

También se despidió de Ginny con un abrazo.

Y ambos desaparecieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Harry se despertó al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que la noche anterior se había tomado la no tan milagrosa poción que le había preparado Ginny.

Tenía que ir a la Madriguera temprano para hablar con Ron sobre sus labores como el padrino de la boda. Solo esperaba que Hermione no siguiera enojada con ellos por haber llegado borrachos la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó a la Madriguera se encontró con Ginny y Hermione, quienes hablaban sobre en donde sería la ceremonia, y se alegró al ver que su amiga estaba de bastante buen humor y al parecer ya se había olvidado de lo sucedido.

- La fiesta será en un salón de fiestas muggle. – decía Hermione – Ya le he avisado a los familiares de Ron que no pueden usar magia ni hacer mención de ella pues ninguno de mis parientes sabe de su existencia; además de mis padres, claro. ¡Ah! ¡Hola Harry!

Lo saludó Hermione al notar su presencia.

- ¡Hola Harry! – Lo saludó también Ginny quien para Harry se miraba bastante guapa, pues llevaba una minifalda negra con una blusa de cuadros fucsia que hacía juego y unos tacones negros.

Harry no pudo evitar notar las largas piernas de la pelirroja, las cuales estaban cubiertas de pecas.

- Ron está arriba esperándote, quiere hablar contigo – le informó Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

El joven subió las escaleras y entró en la que antes era la habitación de Ron. Allí encontró a su amigo quien estaba platicando con su hermano mayor George.

- ¡Hola Harry! Pasa a sentarte. – Le dijo amablemente George. – Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

- ¿Ha sí? ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- Sobre tus tareas como padrino, por supuesto – dijo Ron. – No te preocupes, compartirás el trabajo con George, así que no será tan difícil. El es mi segundo padrino.

- ¿Y exactamente que hace un padrino? – Preguntó el joven de lentes – Además de pagar, claro.

- ¡No seas tonto Harry! – Exclamó George - ¡Deja que Hermione y Ginny se encarguen de todo! Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, les encanta controlar todos los detalles. Tú y yo nos encargaremos de algo más importante: la despedida de soltero de Ron.

- Y por lo del dinero ni te apures – le explicó su mejor amigo – Hermione y yo vamos a pagar todo.

- Bueno nosotros también pondremos algo de nuestras billeteras, ¿verdad George? – insinuó Harry.

- ¡Claro! Nosotros pagaremos la despedida de soltero. – Respondió George – Además ¿no se supone que los padres de la novia pagan la boda?

- Hermione no quiere pedirle dinero a sus padres – aclaró Ron – prefiere que nosotros paguemos todo. Pero ya verás que al final terminará pidiéndoles dinero, pero por ahora hay que dejar que piense que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos los gastos.

- Buenos, en fin, a lo que venimos – dijo George cambiando de tema - ¿Qué se te ocurre para la despedida de soltero de Ron?

- No sé... – Vaciló Hary – ¿Por qué no mejor tú me dices que ideas tienes y yo te digo si me parece o no?

- ¡Harry no puedes dejar todo en manos de George! – Exclamó Ron - ¡Nunca se sabe que se le vaya a ocurrir a su mente retorcida!

- No te preocupes hermanito, te prometo que saldrás vivo de la fiesta – sentenció George.

Después de una larga plática y de varias bromas de George sobre si deberían contratar desnudistas o no (lo cual hizo ruborizar a Ron, aunque tampoco descartó la idea) Harry bajó a la sala donde estaba Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ron? – preguntó ella en cuanto vio a Harry.

- Bien, supongo ¿y a ti como te ha ido con Hermione?

- Esta medio loquita – respondió Ginny divertida – sólo espero que no sea una de esas novias neuróticas, porque apenas vamos empezando con los preparativos de la boda.

Harry alcanzó a percibir un aroma a flores que era bastante seductor. Al parecer este olor provenía de Ginny.

- ¿Aún no has encontrado un lugar para ti sola? – preguntó Harry, quien quería sacar el tema para poder invitarla a quedarse en su departamento.

- Pues he estado buscando departamentos en zonas exclusivas para magos y hasta en edificios muggles pero aún no he encontrado nada – respondió Ginny.

- Tengo una loca idea – dijo Harry como si se le acabara de ocurrir aquello - ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en mi apartamento? Tengo una habitación extra libre.

- No lo sé Harry...- contestó Ginny indecisa – no quiero molestar a mis padres, pero tampoco me gustaría molestarte a ti.

- ¡Claro que no serás una molestia! – dijo Harry animándola.

- Supongo que está bien – dijo Ginny – claro que tendrás que dejarme pagar la mitad del alquiler y de todos los demás gastos.

- Trato hecho – sentenció Harry, mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle a Ron que iba a vivir con su hermana.

* * *

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Ron cuando Harry le dio la noticia de que viviría con su hermana menor.

Los dos estaban en una tienda de esmóquines muggle, ambos estaban probándose trajes para la boda.

- ¿Por qué te parece mala idea? – Se defendió Harry – Tu hermana necesita un lugar donde quedarse y a mí no me vendría mal compartir los gastos de la casa con alguien.

- Mira Harry, - comenzó a decir Ron – la quiero mucho, pero he vivido poco más de 16 años con ella y es un poco difícil tratarla, es muy testaruda. Además no me encanta la idea de que mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita vivan solos en el mismo lugar.

- ¿De verdad crees que me aprovecharía de tu hermana? Ella también es como una hermana para mí – le dijo a su mejor amigo - ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

- Claro que si confío en ti Harry – le explicó el pelirrojo – es solo que he escuchado a varios hombres expresarse de mi hermana de una forma que no me gusta. Estoy consciente de que mi hermana es considerada guapa por varios hombres, no me gustaría que tu cayeras en sus "encantos". Además ella estaba enamorada de ti cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y por qué habría de molestarte que tu hermana y yo saliéramos? – preguntó Harry sin pensar.

- No me molestaría, simplemente sería raro para mí – dijo Ron.

Se habían probado varios trajes, aunque para Harry todos se miraban igual, y a Ron no le sentaba bien eso de vestir trajes muggles porque estaba acostumbrado a llevar túnicas de gala para magos.

Ron salió del vestidor con un esmoquin azul celeste y un sombrero a juego.

Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Te miras ridículo! – se burló Harry.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Ron sarcástico ante la burla. – Mejor regresamos otro día con Hermione, ella sabe sobre estos trajes muggles mejor que tú y yo. Además creo que le gustaría elegirlo ella para que haga juego con su vestido de novia.

- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensa comprarlo? –preguntó Harry mientras Ron se metía al probador para ponerse su ropa normal.

- Creo que irá mañana con algo así como un "modisto" muggle con Ginny y una prima suya que también será dama de honor, – respondió Ron – también irán a elegir los vestidos para las damas de honor.

Ron salió del probador con su ropa y los dos amigos salieron de la tienda y buscaron en la calle un lugar donde fuera seguro desaparecerse sin que los vieran algunos muggles.

- Entonces ¿puede Ginny venir a vivir a mi departamento? – preguntó Harry antes de que se desaparecieran en un callejón.

- No creo que necesites mi aprobación – contestó Ron – Si ella ya te dijo que sí no puedo hacer nada más. Solo te advierto que a veces es un poco mandona.

- No te preocupes Ron, creo que puedo manejarlo.-

Y los dos amigos desaparecieron para poder llegar a sus departamentos.

* * *

Esa noche Ginny llegó al departamento de Harry para dejar todas sus cosas e instalarse. No eran demasiadas cosas, en su mayoría era ropa y uno que otro artículo domestico mágico y libros. Harry le enseño la habitación en la que dormiría, que era contigua a en la que dormía él.

- Muchísimas gracias Harry – dijo Ginny otra vez después de habérselo repetido varias veces desde que había llegado.

- No hay porque Ginny. – dijo Harry – Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación. Ya es hora de dormir así que buenas noches. Te dejo para que te instales en tu habitación.

- Si, buenas noches Harry. Creo que primero tomaré un baño. –

- Muy bien, el baño esta en el pasillo.-

Harry se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y entró en las cobijas. Al poco rato le dieron ganas de orinar y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño y se encontró con una Ginny mojada envuelta en una toalla blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- ¡Perdón! – se apresuró a disculparse Harry quien sentía como se le encendían las mejillas.

- No, es culpa mía – le dijo Ginny quien se había puesto roja – olvidé mi bata.

Y dicho esto corrió a su habitación dejando en el pasillo a un Harry muy confundido.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir bien. En su mente se llevaba a cabo una batalla personal.

_Es la hermana de Ron._

Se decía constantemente.

_No puede haber algo entre ustedes porque es la hermanita de Ron._

Pero a cada rato se le venía la imagen de Ginny a la cabeza y recordaba cómo se miraban las curvas de la pelirroja en aquella diminuta toalla.

_Eres un pervertido._

Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Para su no tan mala suerte tuvo un sueño que involucraba a Ginny en una situación que era digna para que todos los hermanos Weasley le lanzaran una maldición Cruciatus.

En la mañana despertó con una sensación de culpabilidad y un bulto en la entrepierna.

Harry pensó que iba a ser muy difícil vivir con Ginny, aunque no por las razones que Ron le había advertido.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que este capítulo haya sido mejor que el anterior y que por favor me digan que piensan de mi historia en sus reviews.**


	3. La Dama de Honor

**¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! He estado enferma esta semana y no tenía tiempo (ni ganas) de escribir. Tengo una especie de maldición, ya que siempre me enfermo en vacaciones, y nunca en días de escuela, cuando podría faltar con gusto.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Por fin era lunes y tenía que ir al trabajo ese día.

Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con Ginny, quien ya estaba bañada y vestida, y al parecer estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y evitaron mirarse a los ojos.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que se encontraba cerca de la cocina.

Ginny le sirvió en un plato huevos con tocino. Cuando Harry los probó se sorprendió al ver que Ginny había heredado las dotes culinarias de su madre.

La pelirroja también se sentó a comer y ambos se encontraban en completo silencio. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos chocando con los platos.

Ginny fue la primera en romper el incomodo silencio.

- Mi equipo está entrenando en la ciudad – dijo – y después del entrenamiento iré con Hermione a ver al modisto muggle para preparar los vestidos, así que lo más probable es que llegué tarde hoy.

- Si, yo también tengo que ir al trabajo y a ayudar a Ron con lo de la boda-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y después de terminar de desayunar cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba entrenando en un campo de Quidditch que estaba escondido en algún lugar de Londres, y estaba protegido para que ningún muggle pudiera verlo.

Esa mañana le estaba costando mucho poner su mente en el juego (N/A: Bien High School Musical :P).

Seguía pensando en la vergüenza que había pasado la noche anterior cuando había salido de la bañera semidesnuda.

Estaba muy distraída hasta que una compañera de equipo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué te pasa? – decía la chica mientras pasaba una mano frente a su cara – Hoy estas muy rara.

Ambas se encontraban en sus escobas voladoras a cuatro metros de altura.

- Nada, nada, estoy bien. – Aclaró Ginny – Sigamos entrenando.

El resto del entrenamiento pudo concentrarse mejor, al fin y al cabo lo que había pasado entre Harry y ella solo era una tontería. Ambos ya eran adultos y no unos adolescentes, podían manejar una situación como aquella de manera madura.

Cuando acabo el entrenamiento se dirigieron a los vestidores y Ginny se baño y se cambió pues esa tarde tenía que acompañar a Hermione a ver al modisto muggle para ayudarla a elegir el vestido de novia y además elegir los vestidos de Dama de Honor.

* * *

Harry también había estado bastante distraído en el trabajo.

Intentaba concentrarse pero de vez en cuanto se le venía la imagen de Ginny a la cabeza.

Lo bueno era que ese día laboral había sido bastante tranquilo, y Harry rogaba que siguiera así hasta que pasara la boda de Ron y Hermione porque esto los distraía un poco, especialmente a esta última.

Después de la caída de Voldemort los días eran más pacíficos pero aun había uno que otro mortífago que causaba problemas en nombre de su antiguo amo o de la sangre "pura"; y por su puesto había otros magos tenebrosos que no tenían que ver con Voldemort y que causaban estragos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

Afortunadamente ese día no les llegó ningún caso nuevo y Harry y Ron salieron un poco más temprano de lo habitual para reunirse con George. Hermione también salió temprano para ir con su prima Matilda y Ginny.

Ser padrino de bodas le había resultado una tarea bastante fácil a Harry, pues solo tenía que dejar que a George se le ocurriera algo y decidir si eso le gustaría a Ron o no.

Lamentablemente George era demasiado ocurrente, y le encantaba molestar a Ron y lo hacía enrojecer constantemente con sus locas ideas.

No habían avanzado mucho ese día, y la mayor parte del tiempo la perdían bebiendo o jugando a naipes explosivos.

Hablaban sobre todo de cosas de hombres, aunque a Harry no se le había ocurrido mencionar el tema de que ahora vivía con Ginny, pues le parecía incomodo e inapropiado hablar de esto con dos de sus hermanos mayores.

Se pasaron la tarde jugando, y Harry decidió que sería mejor dejar las cosas así, probablemente hablaría con Ginny del asunto más tarde, aunque no se sabía si se atrevería.

* * *

Ir a tiendas de ropa muggle le había resultado a Ginny una experiencia bastante peculiar, pero como toda mujer la disfrutó.

Habían recorrido varias boutiques y a Hermione todas les parecían aburridas, muy caras o pasadas de moda, hasta que después de tres horas de recorrer la ciudad entera, encontraron una que por fin parecía llenar las expectativas de Hermione.

La tienda era algo pequeña pero estaba llena de vestidos muy lindos. En su mayoría eran vestidos de novia, pero también había para graduación, para damas de honor y para otra clase de eventos de gala.

Algunos vestidos eran muy ridículos. Estaban llenos de mariposas rosas por todos lados y Ginny pensaba que solo un payaso se pondría eso.

Hermione se había probado casi toda la tienda. Siempre le encontraba un pero a cada vestido. Uno le quedaba muy grande, otro le quedaba tan pequeño que no podía respirar, otros le parecían muy caros y hasta aseguró que uno la hacía ver gorda, lo cual a Ginny le pareció una total tontería porque Hermione siempre había sido delgada.

La prima de Hermione, Matilda, también estaba con ellas y al parecer estaba ya aburrida de ver tantos vestidos. La muchacha se parecía bastante a Hermione, pero era dos años mayor que ella y tenía el cabello más oscuro y menos ondulado.

Hasta que por fin Hermione al parecer se había decidido por un vestido, llegó la dueña de la tienda, quien también era modista, para arreglar cualquier detalle que no le pareciera a Hermione.

El vestido era, como todo vestido de novia, blanco y largo. La falda no tenía demasiado volumen, pero si llamaba la atención. El corsé se ajustaba a la figura de Hermione y tenía un escote en forma de corazón y los tirantes eran gruesos pero de una tela semitransparente. El corsé estaba lleno de encajes de flores y Ginny se preguntó como los muggles podían poner tantos detalles en un solo vestido sin usar magia.

Hermione estaba parada en una especie de banquito que estaba frente a tres espejos, uno de frente y dos a cada lado del primero para permitirle ver cada detalle del vestido. La modista ponía alfileres en algunas partes que Hermione quería cambiar y seguía atentamente las instrucciones de la muchacha.

Después de haber terminado con la novia, estuvieron buscando vestidos para las damas de honor.

Hermione todavía estaba indecisa en que color debían usar las damas de honor, pero se negaba a que su prima y su amiga lo eligieran.

Se probaron mil vestidos de diferentes colores y formas. Hermione había descartado colores muy llamativos, porque ella quería ser el centro de atención de la boda. Hasta que al final se decidió por el color lavanda, que le quedaba muy bien a las dos damas de honor y fueron viendo vestidos de este color.

Ambas chicas se probaron un el mismo vestido color lavanda, que era arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote en v con tirantes delgados y se cortaba a la cintura para darle vuelo a la falda. Era bastante sencillo pero les quedaba bastante bien y Hermione le pidió a la modista que midiera a las chicas para hacer una réplica del vestido para que las dos usaran el mismo.

Cuando la mujer terminó de hacer las medidas y poner unos cuantos alfileres por aquí y allá, Hermione de dio un anticipo para apartar los vestidos y se retiraron.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche cuando salieron de la boutique, y las chicas decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la tienda. La prima de Hermione se quedó pues quería hacer migas con Ginny, ya que las dos iban a ser damas de honor.

Ginny, se debatía entre contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo frente a Matilda porque no la conocía, y temía que su amiga Hermione la reprendiera y le dijera que solo era una tontería.

Al final se armó de valor y les contó a Hermione y a Matilda lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Y qué te dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente? – preguntó Hermione cuando Ginny terminó su relato.

- No me dijo nada al respecto, apenas y me habló – respondió esta.

- Pues no creo que sea nada del otro mundo – comenzó a decir Hermione – ambos son adultos, estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que ve a una mujer semidesnuda y no creo que vaya a ser la última. Claro que esta el hecho de que eres la hermanita de su mejor amigo. – añadió.

- Aunque si le cuesta hablar del tema contigo probablemente no le parezca una situación normal – dijo Matilda, la prima de Hermione – no debe de estar acostumbrado, o probablemente se sienta incomodo con tu presencia, por ahora.

Esto solo hizo que Ginny se confundiera más.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – preguntó Ginny frustrada.

- Lo mejor es que lo ignores por ahora – le aconsejó Hermione – si las cosas siguen tensas entre ustedes dos los próximos días entonces habla con él.

Eso le pareció una buena solución a Ginny, por algo Hermione era la chica más inteligente que había conocido.

Se quedaron conversando unos minutos más y después decidieron retirarse pues ya era un poco tarde.

La prima de Hermione, Matilda, se ofreció a darle un aventón a su departamento, y Ginny, con la aprobación de Hermione, aceptó. Viajar en automóvil le parecía muy divertido.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la sala del departamento.

Cuando Ginny llegó lo miró y vio como se encendían las mejillas del muchacho de ojos verdes en cuanto se cruzaron sus miradas.

Evito hablar con él y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con él en otra ocasión.

El joven pensó en lo estúpido que debía de mirarse. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto borrarse la imagen de Ginny empapada de la mente?

Apenas tenían un día viviendo juntos y ya había un ligero problema entre ellos.

Él también se fue a acostar y sostuvo la esperanza de que la pelirroja no se cruzara por su cabeza esa noche y que no fuera la protagonista de sus sueños, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

**Este capítulo ha estado un poquito más corto, y no hemos visto mucho de la interacción entre Harry y Ginny, pero esta empezará en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este.**


End file.
